Artificial Intelligence (short for AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc. The speech recognition is a most important aspect of the artificial intelligence.
With the increasing popularity of speech search service, more and more people begin to use their speech to search information, and a proportion of the speech search is increasing year by year. During a process of searching via speech, the speech needs to be recognized firstly to obtain a recognition result. Then the search is performed based on the recognition result. At present, the speech is recognized usually by using a Neural Network Model. However, an accuracy rate of the speech recognition in the related art is poor.